Max, Dead or Alive, Birdgirl orHuman?
by FalselyTrue
Summary: Max has left the flock and hidden in the one place they'd never look-a submarine under Antarctica, and she's become a scientist named Di Mumixam. When the flock joins her sub's crew, will they find out who Di really is? DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1Meeting DiMax on the Endeavour

**A/N I understand Max has changed, but it's been ten years, and her world was too much pressure. Just read, and you'll understand. Read it. Read it. Read it. Why are you still reading this when you could be reading that? READ.**

I'm Max. I have a history of flying and saving, but lately, I've been falling. I live in my own home, in Antarctica. No one knows where I am-not even my family.

So you caught me. I'm hiding from my Flock. But I discovered I can't trust anyone, and they haven't thought to look in a submarine near Antarctica. I'm now a scientist (I know, the bitter irony), and I go by the name Edirjya Mumixam

By call me Di. I've developed a sense of prophecy, and often what I predict does come true. So my team calls my Dire-ya. But that got shortened to Dirjya, and then Di.

I'm twenty-four, and I've got (dyed) black hair and (color contacted) black eyes. Everyone thinks I was an orphan that chose my name (kinda true) and I just happen to be gifted with science (HA! As if!) and I just want to be anonymous (but I actually want to stay anonymous because I don't want the flock to find me…or Mom…or Ella…or the School…or Jeb… But mainly the flock, since they'll want the old Max back).

So I'm here, studying global warming and radiation. It's a very beautiful place, Antarctica, and so vital to the whole world.

I guess I should introduce you to my team. There's Molly O'Reilly, our ice and air quality specialist. She's got fiery red hair, green eyes and a temper to match. Everyone thinks we should be twins because we know each other so well, we practically communicate telepathically. She's the only one who knows about the flock and everything. The wings included. She's promised never to tell anyone, and I know she'll hold true to that.

Then there's Mart Billings. Goof-off, etcetera… But he's really caring towards any and all animals. He studies polar animals, particularly, which is why he's here with us. He looks enough like me to be my brother, but we're nothing alike. I take everything literally, and he assumes everything's a joke. We have fun trying to keep him from understanding anything.

Tommy, or Dag, as we call him, is our archeologist. He checks for possible history links and things like that. But Dag, although he usually comes with us on trips like this, couldn't come. He had to work on a dig in South America, and besides, there's precious little history to be found here.

Basically, it's just us three, Molly, Mart and me, Di, but then there's the sub crew, too. Captain Jane Binks. And no comments about the Star Wars character-she's actually quite the opposite. Smart, skilled, and completely not clumsy, like Molly (or Jar-Jar, the Star Wars character). She's very fun to be around, not rigid at all!

The crew is Ricky Baker, Nolan Hughes and Girasol De Los Reyes. All of them are great fun and quite good in a fight.

Unfortunately, we've had to test that, over and over. M-Geeks have activated mysteriously in the past year, and we've been attacked. We've triangulated their base of origin to Antarctica. Since we were already there, we're checking it out, as well as getting the data we need. No comments, please. I can't handle it right now.

"Jane, we there yet?" Molly yelled.

"No, we've got about three days to go!" Jane and I were in the control/map room, plotting our course. Molly was…somewhere, we don't know where, and everyone else was scattered around the submarine.

"Then let's hurry up!"

"We can't!"

"Of course you can!"

"Shaddup, Molly!" Mart yelled. "Some of us gotta work!" The entire sub rocked with laughter.

"You don't work, Mart! You giggle and hunt and peck and get nothing done!" Girasol yelled. She had a slight accent, but it just made her words sound more musical.

"I DON'T GIGGLE!" Mart roared. "I CHUCKLE! I'M A GUY!"

"Are you sure, Mart?" Nolan called.

"Of COURSE I'm sure!" Mart gets very touchy when they pick on him like this.

"We'll take your word for that." I intervened. This gets wildly out of hand, so I had to stop them.

"Jane, shouldn't this take only a day to reach them?"

"Yeah, but we're picking up some people. They're supposed to be really good fighters, and heaven alone knows how much we may need them at this…place we're going." Jane wasn't so sure if we should go to the point, but we all decided, as a submarine crew, that we should. Jane knew we had to go, but the condition was that we had a backup crew.

I was ready for it. I had set up extra bunks for three people, and whatever happened, we were going to get through it.

"Well, what's so special about these people? Don't you trust us?" She glared at me. "Don't you trust your crew?" I amended.

"Yes, but these people specialize. They used to be the famed flock, you know."

"I thought there were six in the flock. What happened to the other three?"

"Um…The leader, Max, vanished, and two of them decided they wanted to stay above water, since they've got a bit of claustrophobia. Don't you read Fang's blog?"

"No…should I?"

"Well, yeah! It tells you a lot of interesting stuff, and a lot of what they used to do when they were younger. They're very nice, from what I hear."

"All right. I'll finish setting up, okay?"

"Sure. And Di?"

"Mm-hm?" I asked as I pushed open the door and stepped over the sill.

"If your prediction sense starts tingling, let me know."

"Don't I always?" I shut the door before she could reply. But I understood her concern. She knew I was always right about bad things or good things happening. I felt like something bad was going to happen-but I couldn't tell her about that. I didn't think my family would recognize me, but I hoped against hope that they wouldn't. But what was worse was that they'd almost surely know who I was.

So with a heavy heart, I neatened up the bunk room, checked the rest of the sub, and then, when we docked, I was the first one out, as always, and ready to meet my ex-flock. Three of them stood there-Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy. Iggy and Fang were there too, but they weren't coming aboard.

I'm the one-woman welcoming party, so I got to do the honors.

"Hi, I'm Edirjya Mumixam," I said, carefully pronouncing my name correctly. Aay-Dah-ree-jah Mum-Mix-Zam. "But call me Di."

"I'm Monique Ride, but I go by Nudge, since, well, I don't know, but that's what I'd always been, really. I don't know why, but I guess I could change my name, if I wanted, I guess." Same old Nudge, still chattering incessantly. I shook her hand, and she didn't notice a thing.

"I'm Angelina Ride. Angel." Not-so-little, sixteen year old Angel shook my hand. My mind blocks were up, so she would only hear a normal mind, not Max's mind.

"I'm Zephyr. But Gazzy's what my family calls me." I nodded and shook his head.

"It's nice to meet all of you. Are you the three that are coming with us?" I asked, being polite.

"Yes. Zane and Jamie are staying on land."

"All right then. Why don't you say goodbye and then I'll show you around the sub?" They nodded, and I watched as Nudge, Angel and Gazzy hugged Fang and Iggy goodbye. With a backwards glance and a wave, Fang and Iggy launched into the sky. It too, my breath away, seeing them soar so gracefully. It's such a shame. I mean, I used to be able to fly better than them, and now…I'm scared to lift off and fly.

"I know. It is beautiful, isn't it, Di?"

"It is. I wish I could fly." I whispered. Angel smiled at me.

"Maybe someday you can." I led them into the sub and showed them to their rooms. I offered a tour to all three of them, but the only one who took up my offer was Angel.

Angel POV

Di is really nice. She seems familiar, but I'd remember a Edirjya. I mean, she's got such a unique name.

"Di, how did you get your name?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"I was orphaned when I was four. My parents died in a horrible accident. I went to an orphanage, and I was given the name of Tammy Erickson. I hated it, and as soon as I turned eighteen, I changed my name to the most unique name I could come up with. Hence, the name Edirjya Mumixam."

"That's really nice. I mean, it's really sad that you lost your parents, but I mean, you got to choose your own name."

"From what I've heard, you got to choose your own." I suddenly felt sad. I didn't choose my name.

"I didn't choose mine." Surprisingly, a tear leaked out of my eye. "It was given to me by my big sister, Max. But…she ran away, seven years ago. We don't know if she's even alive anymore. No one knows her, I barely remember her, but I miss her a lot. I know the others do too, but they won't show it at all." I smiled up at her, even as I cried silently. "You seem a lot like her."

"No…I hate flying. It might be nice, once or twice, but in a sub is where I belong."

"I guess you're right. Max was really claustrophobic. We went on a sub, once, when she was still with us, but she hated it. I liked it, though." We went into the control room.

"Angel, this is Captain Jane Binks." I giggled. "And no, she's not related to the Star Wars character. I'm getting tired of explaining this! She's Captain Jane or Jane!"

Captain Jane hugged me. "You're not like normal teen-agers, are you?" Angel shook her head no. "Well, you with your mind-reading, and Di, with her future-reading, should get along fine." Di scowled. I don't know why, but I guess she doesn't feel the same about her future-seeing talent as Captain Jane does.

"Oh, you tell the future?" I was very curious now. I really wanted to know-if she reads the future like I read minds, she should definitely join the flock, wings or no.

"I don't read the future, per say. I get feelings if something bad is going to happen, or if something good will happen. It's just an advanced instinct." Oh. "I also have a bit of empathy-I'm just unnaturally good at knowing how people feel, and I just have to make them feel better."

"Our Di has a bit of a hero complex as well." Hm. Like Max. She couldn't let anyone in trouble just pass-she HAD to help them.

Di grinned at that. "It's why I'm down here in Antarctica. I don't really agree with the cold, but then again, neither do most people so I'm not always running off to save someone. And it's not normally big stuff, but I usually end up getting sick and then our whole mission is scrubbed because the leader came down with a serious case of the flu." We laughed.

"ARE THEY HERE YET?" Someone yelled, from somewhere beneath our feet. I agree, that was weird and unexpected. I didn't expect ANYONE to yell from beneath my feet..

"SHADDUP, MART!" someone else roared at…Mart, I guess.

"CUT IT OUT, YOU TWO! ONE, MART, YES, THEY'RE HERE, AND TWO, GIRASOL, DON'T YELL AT MART FOR NO REASON!" Whoa. Di just went from a happy, calm, smiling lady to a furious, dangerous and terrifying lady. I'll keep on her good side. I think she could take me down if she wanted, and that's saying a lot. I think she could take down Fang-Zade. I keep forgetting he refuses to be addressed by Fang, ever since Max left. He goes by Zade. We have no clue why.

"Yes, Edirjya, ma'am."

"OFFICERS ON BRIDGE!" Captain Jane yelled. Three people scrambled to attention, neatly lining up.

"TEAM IN COMMAND CENTER!" A black haired head poked up from the floor right in front of us. A woman with red hair in a braid slid down the hall and leapt over the sill, landing on top of the black headed person.

"MOLLY!" the black haired person yelped.

"Sorry, sorry!" Molly replied, struggling to stand up. Di grabbed her hand and hauled her up, then lent a hand to the black haired man.

"Mart, one, warning before you climb up from the bottom of the sub, Molly, no sock sliding on the sub."

"Sorry, Di."

"GUESTS, FRONT AND CENTER!" Nudge and Gazzy hurried down the hall.

"Wha…?" Gazzy asked.

"Okay, introductions." Captain Jane said. "I'm Captain Jane. What I say on this ship goes." Everyone nodded, but for Di. "Of course, Di is exempt from this rule, her knowing these waters better than I."

Di grinned. "What can I say? My adopted family practically lived down here. I even took online college courses down here. This is as much a home to me as I have!"

Captain Jane groaned and continued. "The crew for the Endeavour is Girasol De Los Reyes." She gestured to a pretty, Hispanic looking lady with her long black hair in a braid.

"Girasol was the one you heard yelling, 'Shaddup, Mart'." Di pitched in.

"Then, there's Ricky Baker, our handyman. You need anything fixed, go bug him, not me or Di." Ricky had curly blonde hair and wire-rimmed glasses. He was taller than me, but shorter than Di and Captain Jane.

"Just don't ask him to fix the ice machine. Last time, he broke it worse, and it took me AND Mart six weeks to put it back together." Ricky hung his head, but he was silently shaking with laughter, as was the rest of the crew.

"The last member of our crew is Nolan Hughes." A brown haired man, with caramelly eyes and a nice smile waved. He seemed nice enough.

"Everyone else on this sub reports to me." Di took complete command. "Unless I defer you to Captain Jane, you answer to me or my second, Molly. But I'd come to me first."

"HEY!" Molly yelled. It echoed loudly.

"Okay, you've met Molly. Nickname: The Wonderful, Redheaded Klutz. Don't insult her-she's got a fiery temper that doesn't belong underwater OR in Antarctica." Now Molly looked abashed.

"Sorry! I thought the snow and water would cool my temper. They don't, so just be careful!"

"The last member of my team is Mart. Usually, we have a fourth member, Dag, but Dag was unable to make the trip. Let's just say that the Brazilian Ruins hold more interest to him than a lot of ice and snow."

"Now, we know you're Nudge, you're Gazzy-and please, if your name is any clue, keep your gaseous abnormalities to yourself. We do have to live here, you know, and once we get close to the point, surfacing is out of the question. Lastly, we know Angel."

"Now, who's on duty?" Captain Jane asked.

"Ricky and I were officially on duty, and Mart was…well, being Mart. If one of the three want to stay, they can. Everyone else should either a), hit the sack, or b) stay on deck with us. We have three shifts, period. No regular sleep schedules at all. Since there's hm…now, there's eleven of us, one person will have to run double shifts. We try to have three or four people on at a time. Everyone else sleeps. You were lucky-you arrived when we were all up." Wow. Di had a long breath span. She's like Nudge-she managed to say all of that in one breath.

"I'll stay on deck." Nudge volunteered. "I think it'll be fun, being on a sub again."

So that's how I ended up lying awake, but with my eyes closed, in the bunk room, listening to Di and Nudge's minds.

Di POV (one shift and a half later)

They've changed so much…I don't know if it's because of me or not, but they're not who they were.

Sitting on the bridge by with just me and Molly (who had taken a single shift, me on double), I pulled out my guitar. I'm not much of a singer, but I just relax when I play guitar.

"_I wish I could fly,_

_In the sapphire sky,_

_Like the birds of old,_

_Spread my wings of shining gold,_

_And touch the sky so blue_

_A beautiful sight, brave and true,_

_Touching the sky so close to you,_

_Dipping and swirling in the amber light_

_Finding the daylight so bright_

_Head in the clouds, feet in the sea,_

_A freedom, a generosity_

_A simple life is mine._

_But under the sea_

_Is where I'll be_

_Now, forever true_

_Ocean blue and peaceful through_

_My home beneath the deep blue waves_

_My home where I stay._

_Diving and swirling and stroking home,_

_My home the place where'er I roam_

_And I can be_

_So free_

_I'm home, home._

_Home._

_Welcome home."_

I was playing my song, currently untitled, seriously, that's what I'm calling it, and I didn't notice anyone on the bridge, but for Molly. We had completely random conversations. Tonight, she was asking about missing the flock.

"You miss 'em, Di?"

"I'll always miss them. They were my family. But I can't change what I've done." I strummed my guitar lightly. "Even if I told them, I don't think they'd accept me back."

"So you don't the flock would forgive you, their leader?"

"I ran away, and let's face it; I ditched them because I was scared. I was supposed to be the fearless one."

"But you're not perfect, Di."

"No one is. But I had to come close for them. I mean, I was their mom, their sister, their leader, and basically I was responsible for their lives and what happened to them. It was too much." I saw nothing weird in this-Molly and I had discussions like this on a regular basis. She would try to convince me that I should go back and be Max again. But I wasn't Max anymore. I was Di, through and through.

"I think you should go back. I mean, three of them are here now. You could tell them. Jane knows, I think. She just doesn't say anything out of respect for you."

"I'm not going back, Molly. I'm not Max anymore. I don't think I ever was, really. Di was always below the surface. I'm more comfortable as Di."

I strummed my guitar again, chords playing through my head.

"Molls, you wanna wake up Mark and Ricky to practice the quartet?"

"Nah. It'd be too late. They just got off their shift. You should be asleep, missy."

"I always take the double shift when Jane can't. She needs sleep more than me, since she's so worried about, well, you know."

"We can wake one of the newcomers."

"Not happening. I know them-the only way to wake any of them up is with a blaring siren."

"_I step and find _

_My wings to fly,_

_Soaring through the blue_

_I reach and try_

_To kiss the sky_

_Flying straight to you_

_Flying fast is trying hard,_

_An ice-cold sliver and icy shard_

_So hard to fly without my wings_

_So I raise my voice and sing_

_I'll catch my breath_

_And stop to rest_

_Flying through and through_

_To find my way that's true._

_If I can spread my wings of gold,_

_Swoop and soar, like birds of old,_

_I'd be forever free,_

_In the sky, just me!_

_Unfurl your wings and touch the sky_

_Lift your voice and fly!_

_Lift your voice and fly._

_Fly, Fly, Fly,_

_Lift your voice and fly."_

"I've never heard that one. Is it new?"

"No. I've always known this one. I wrote it back when I was still new on the sub. I was reflecting on it, and I decided to write the song about flying." A beeping on one of the monitors made me open my eyes. Briefly, I saw someone staring, then they were gone. I whirled on my chair and ran some codes through the computer. Then I slammed my hand down on the bright red alarm button.

Molly POV

Di and I were actually having a conversation about who she used to be, and I was recording it for future purposes (if I need to tell them, I'm going to have evidence, okay? It's not blackmail or anything for Itex, geez!) when the computer started beeping. Di whirled and started running tests. As far as I could tell, nothing bad was happening, but I was proved wrong when Di swore violently (and she doesn't swear lightly, thinking only a bad people resorts to swearing) and slammed her hand down on the alarm button. Within seconds, the sub was blinking red lights and blaring out an alarm.

Well, Ricky and Mart weren't getting any beauty sleep tonight, not with that alarm screaming.

Angel POV

I was woken at some random time by a loud alarm. I raced to the bridge after kicking Nudge and Gazzy awake. I saw Di punching codes into computers, Molly running scans, Captain Jane spreading charts out, and Ricky and Mart working on some random thing. A guitar lay under the table-I wondered quickly who played. Then I tapped into my power and scanned their thoughts.

_What's up with Di? She won't tell me, 'cept for that whole "We've got a Def-con six thing". That's garbage, and she knows it. I'm just annoyed. Di has reasons and rhymes for what she does. I know that. Breathe, Molly. Okay, code seven. 1KI3NTN0jIl3985xU2lI. _Molly was stressed and entering codes.

I quickly started to scan Di's mind, but retreated quickly, since she was just swearing internally, running on autopilot.

_I hope this works…Di said that I should keep the oxygen nitrate and phosphorus _**(A/N I have no idea if that explodes when mixed together, but I thought it sounded cool. Scientists, don't blame me.) **_separate…I wonder what happens when I mix them together…_A small explosion boomed in the small space, echoing loudly. _Oh. That happens._

"What was that?" Molly asked. She sounded scared.

"Nothing." Mart and Ricky said together. Di sighed.

"You mixed the nitrate and phosphorus together, didn't you?"

_Oh, my God, they've found us! I'm glad we picked them up a day early-we would be dead if they weren't scared of them! Oh, God, I wish Di would just admit it and help us! _What the heck? Di? Why is she popping up in everyone's thoughts? And why does Captain Jane want Di to admit something?

_I'm so scared. I can't figure out what's wrong! I should know!_ A voice, calmer but more frustrated than anyone else flitted through the chaos in my mind. _I'm Maximum Ride! I should know how to do this! I've been in this situation dozens of times!_ I grasped onto that mind. But when I tried to trace it back to Max, I found only air. Ghosts don't have thoughts-I know that much. But Max was here. So the question of the day was…who is Max now?

Di raced for the airlock and tossed something in. She pushed a button to close it, and took cover under the bridge table.

"IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE, GET THE HELL DOWN!" She screamed, her voice echoing in the sudden silence. Everyone flattened themselves down. She pushed a button and a blast exploded right outside the hull.

"Nice, Di!" Mart cried, then ducked to see Di. She was dead unconscious.

**A/N I wrote the songs, and I'm sorry for Di screaming, but it's crucial to the plot. Max isn't Max anymore, and Angel knows that Max is on the ship, she just doesn't know who. I'll post the next chapter when I get...three reviews. That's not too much to ask, is it?**


	2. Chapter 2Memories of a past long gone

**A/N Yay! Three reviewers! Thank you a million times over to sharlie25, AnimexShadowxFreak, Stargazer-Look4Me! Yay! So here's chapter 2...Same target for reviews this time...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride...Or Star Wars, now that I think of it...or that rice crispy treat I just ate (dang, my bro is going to KILL me)**

**Claimer: I do own my A+ in English! I think. Can you own grades?**

Di POV

I was floating in nothingness, and memories were flashing by my eyes. But these memories didn't belong to me. They belonged to someone else, someone with wings.

_"Come on, Angel, you can do it, just jump and flap, come on, come on." I called._

_"I can't, Max! I'm scared."_

_"Angel, just try! We'll catch you if you fall!" I told her, swooping down. I grabbed her arms and pulled her up to the sky. She weighed only about thirty pounds, so I lifted her easily. I tossed her high into the sky, and she unfurled her wings, and began flying awkwardly. Gradually, she flew more gracefully, and we all cheered. I flew under her, helping her when she needed it and catching her when she fell._

_** ** ** ** ** ** ****** ****** ** ** ** * * * *** ** * * *** ** ** * * * *_

I couldn't remember this-I'd blocked it, so long ago. It couldn't be returning! After all I'd done to forget it, it just came back.

_** ** ** ** ** ** ****** ****** ** ** ** * * * *** ** * * *** ** ** * * * *_

_It was 2:34 according to my Mickey Mouse alarm clock, so I sat up and slid my feet into my blue slippers. They matched my blue jammies. I silently slid open the window and jumped out. I kept my wings tucked in tight until I was only a few feet from smashing into the ground. Then I unfurled my wings and shot up high. I flew quietly, since no one else could fly and they didn't know I could. I felt pure euphoria, knowing I could touch the sky whenever I wanted._

_When I landed in my room, it was five o'clock, and they'd figured out I was gone. I touched down on the windowsill, saw them, then dove off backwards. I heard laughter and so I swooped back up to wave. Then I touched down and dragged Iggy and Fang to the window, tossing them out without checking to see if it was okay with them. They caught on quickly and soon there were three of us in the sky._

_** ** ** ** ** ** ****** ****** ** ** ** * * * *** ** * * *** ** ** * * * *_

Oh, it felt so wonderful to fly, but I couldn't. Another memory I never wanted to see again, because it made me remember them.

_** ** ** ** ** ** ****** ****** ** ** ** * * * *** ** * * *** ** ** * * * *_

_The USS _Minnesota_ was a really big submarine, by sub standards, but it was still smaller than, say, Disney World. Or a wide-open beach. Or a desert. Or, hey, the _entire freaking sky.

_"Um, Max, you gonna go?" Nudge asked. There were two officers waiting for us. The seconds were ticking by._

_It looked like I'd be climbing into a huge coffin._

_It felt like that too._

_I could not be a total wuss in front of all these people. Especially the Flock._

_** ** ** ** ** ** ****** ****** ** ** ** * * * *** ** * * *** ** ** * * * *_

I remember that. It was back when I didn't trust subs yet. But I do now. I depend on them. I don't remember why I hated them-there really was nothing to hate.

_** ** ** ** ** ** ****** ****** ** ** ** * * * *** ** * * *** ** ** * * * *_

_"Max! Max! Max, where are you?!" I heard Nudge's frantic cry, but I didn't go to comfort her. I wasn't one of them anymore._

_"Angel, I can't find Max!" She yelled._

_"I can't find her either!"_

_"Where could she have gone?" Iggy yelled in frustration. "It's like she just vanished!" At that point, I jumped out of my tree and landed on the cliff in front of them._

_"I' m gone. So forget trying to find me." I knew my voice sounded as cold as ice, and that was the way I'd planned it. I took a step back towards the edge of the cliff._

_"Goodbye." I leaned back and let myself fall. I tumbled down, over and over. I heard shouts and saw them trying to follow me, but I sent a burst of energy to stop them. Inches above the canyon floor, I spread my wings and flew low. I dropped a bag of rocks to create a dust puff, make them think I'd died. Then I flew through the canyon and got out of there. Three days later, I was on a sub near Antarctica, never regretting my decision._

_** ** ** ** ** ** ****** ****** ** ** ** * * * *** ** * * *** ** ** * * * *_

I still don't regret it. All I want is to be able to be free from my wings. They must have believed I did die because no one came to find me. My powers were weak then-I could only see glimpses of the future and only small energy bursts. Bigger ones drain me now, but I don't have to work hard to get them going. Small energy bursts are beautiful power that keeps everything going.

_** ** ** ** ** ** ****** ****** ** ** ** * * * *** ** * * *** ** ** * * * *_

_"You can fly, can't you?" I turned slowly from where I had landed. Molly sat there, watching me._

_"Yes." I said simply, deciding not to deny it._

_"Don't worry. I won't tell. I know you're here because you're running away from something. It'll be our secret. But only if you tell me what you're running from…"_

_** ** ** ** ** ** ****** ****** ** ** ** * * * *** ** * * *** ** ** * * * *_

I remembered that too. It was when I confided in Molly about being Max. She didn't agree with my reasons, but understood. After all, she was running away from what her family wanted her to be-a writer. She chose to become a scientist instead.

_** ** ** ** ** ** ****** ****** ** ** ** * * * *** ** * * *** ** ** * * * *_

_"No, Di, don't!" I held a knife to the base of my wings._

_"I have to! I can't stand them! They hurt me!" I screamed. Molly and I were on land in the room we shared. I was trying to remove my wings._

_"Di, put down the knife." Molly was suddenly calm. Her fingers wrapped around the hilt of the knife, and she gently loosened my grip._

_"Di, your wings aren't a curse, they're a gift. I'll talk to you later, but no knives around you, okay?"_

_** ** ** ** ** ** ****** ****** ** ** ** * * * *** ** * * *** ** ** * * * *_

I had tried to chop off my wings and Molly had stopped me. She was my first friend who cared about me that much. (**A/N Okay, I know that Fang kept Max from killing her on the beach and the flock really cared about her, but the stress had just built up so she just blocked those memories so they couldn't hurt her anymore.)**

_** ** ** ** ** ** ****** ****** ** ** ** * * * *** ** * * *** ** ** * * * *_

_"We're going to be attacked in three minutes." I whispered. Molly nodded and started to prepare for battle. Two minutes and fifty-nine seconds later, M-Geeks stormed our dig site._

_"You were off by a second, Di!"_

_"No, I wasn't! You didn't count from when I started talking!" We were kicking M-Geek butt. By the time Mart and Dag got back to camp, we'd started to pack. A pile of M-Geeks testified to how good we were at fighting._

_"Wow. Holy Moly, Di, Molly, what did you do?" Dag was slack jawed. He's the most concentrated of us, and this clearly shocked him._

_"We had a bit of an…issue with some M-Geeks." _

_"We gotta move camp."_

_** ** ** ** ** ** ****** ****** ** ** ** * * * *** ** * * *** ** ** * * * *_

That was all I saw. Then those memories repeated, over and over until I thought I'd scream. But when I tried to scream, I found I couldn't move and so I sank deeper into the blackness, forgetting everything.

When I woke, I was in my bunk, a worried Molly stroking my hair.

"What…?" I asked groggily.

"You…screamed. You've been under for about a week." That's when I realized my GPS was telling me we were near Argentina.

"Where…am…I?" For some reason, words were hard to form. My mind was racing, but I couldn't speak easily.

"We're on the sub, Di, just near Argentina. The little girl, Angel, read your mind and realized she had to help you. She said something about 'Di trapped in memories'. I won't tell them you're awake. But you will have to tell them, you know."

"Not…if…I…can…help…it." I gasped, then passed right back into unconsciousness.

When I woke for the second time, bright blue eyes bored into mine.

"You okay, Di?"

"No, I was unconscious for ages!"

"Yes, you were."

"When we were in Virginia, like, ten years ago, there was this girl named Lissa, and it turns out that Molly is her twin sister! I mean, how cool is that?"

"Um, I know, Lissa and Molly are both my good friends."

"Wow, I thought you would react more, Max. I mean, you hated Lissa's guts back then!"

"Um, what? I've always liked Lissa. She's like a surrogate sister to me."

"You're Max." I gave her a blank look.

"No, I'm Di. I was the one that hit my head, remember? You didn't hurt yourself, did you?"

"No, I'm fine. But you are Max, aren't you?"

"Angel, my name is Edirjya Mumixam."

"No. Your name is Maximum Ride."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about."

"Let me see your back." I turned and showed her. I have no wings. At least, that's what it looks like. My wings retracted into my back, and I can grow skin over them at will. No one ever sees them. Angel sighed.

"I really thought you were her."

"Hey, I can be a substitute Max, if you'd like."

"That'd be nice." I hugged her, and for once, Angel seemed happy.

Nudge POV

I was sitting in the corner of the room, watching Angel stare at Di, who she seems to be convinced is Max.

"You okay, Di?" Di had stirred and was sitting up.

"No, I was unconscious for ages!" Well, yes, I see how that could be Max, but don't other people do that too? It couldn't be Max.

"Yes, you were." Angel was matter of fact.

"When we were in Virginia, like, ten years ago, there was this girl named Lissa, and it turns out that Molly is her twin sister! I mean, how cool is that?" Wow, Angel sounds like me. We met Lissa again, and she's married to Will Hart, but when she saw Fang-'scuse me, Zane-she acted like she wasn't. 'Course, when Zane slapped her for being rude, I think she understood.

"Um, I know, Lissa and Molly are both my good friends." Okay, this is totally not Max. Max couldn't stand Lissa. We didn't really understand, but I think I do now. Max used to be in love with Fang/Zane, okay, I'm just calling him Fang from now on, and she got jealous of Lissa. That's what I think.

"Wow, I thought you would react more, Max. I mean, you hated Lissa's guts back then!" Wow, to the point much, Angel? I don't think this is Max, sweetie.

"Um, what? I've always liked Lissa. She's like a surrogate sister to me."

"You're Max." Di looked confused.

"No, I'm Di. I was the one who hit my head, remember? You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" I wonder that sometimes. I'm not sure.

"No, I'm fine. But you are Max, aren't you?" Angel was very determined.

"Angel, my name is Edirjya Mumixam." If this was Max, she really was clinging to her cover story.

"No. Your name is Maximum Ride." Well, if this was really Max, clinging to a cover story, Angel was sticking to her guns just as strongly.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about."

"Let me see your back." Di turned and showed Angel her back. It was smooth and wingless. There was a small, silver tattoo on the bottom of her back, six hearts linked by stars.

"I really thought you were her."

"Hey, I can be a substitute Max, if you'd like."

"That'd be nice." I hugged her, and for the first time in seven years, I saw a truly happy smile on Angel's face.

"Aw…how sweet!" I exclaimed, hugging them. "What happened to cause a hug-fest?"

"Di is going to be a substitute Max!" I wasn't sure how well that'd work, but let's see what'll come of this…

Di POV

I ruffled Angel's hair and hugged Nudge. It felt good to do that again.

"My hair!" Angel shrieked. Yup, she's a teenager.

"Here, I'll fix it." I reached under my bed and pulled out a bag of hair supplies. Hey, I dye my hair black. I gotta have some knowledge of hair styling. I pulled out a brush and untangled it. It was wavy, not curly, like I remembered, and not straight, like it had been when I'd met her. I pushed her into the shower. When she came out, I brushed her hair so it fell to her shoulders gracefully. It waved nicely, and I used a small energy pulse to help it dry faster.

"Fixed!" I exclaimed. Angel looked in the small mirror I kept stashed under my bed and yelped.

"Now I know you're not Max!" Nudge looked shocked.

"Wow! Angel, you look beautiful! Where'd you learn to do that, Di?"

"Comes naturally." I led them to the mess room. Technically it's the on-board kitchenette/dining area, but we call it the mess because it usually looks like a tornado tore through it.

We spent another two days on the sub, trying to figure out where the M-Geeks were coming from, but it turns out there's nothing in Antarctica. When we docked, Angel, Nudge and Gazzy grabbed me (thanks to lead weights sewn into my clothes, I weigh about as much as a normal human) and basically kidnapped me.

"Put me down." I put terror into my voice. "I'm scared of heights." I closed my eyes and started panicking. I started kicking and struggling until they landed and put me down, where I started shuddering and crying.

"No heights…no heights…" Oh, it hurt so much to be up high, and not flying. I haven't spread my wings for years, and to be dragged up into the sky? Pure torture.

"Tranquilizer?" I heard Angel whisper, and then I was stabbed by a needle, causing me to pass into unconsciousness once more.

**Geez, I gotta make Max stop passing out. I'm sorry, but this is the only way I could think of getting Di from Antarctica to wherever the Flock calls home. Trust me, it's important to the plot.**

**Heads up, I won't be posting for at least a week. Possibly two weeks. Why? I'm going to be stuck on an airplane, _with no internet conncection_, then in a new house, _with no internet connection or computer_, and then I'm going to camp, with _no internet conncection._ I'll probably post, like, three or four chapters at that time. I'll have them on notepaper, but not on the computer, and I'll probably change a detail that will put two weeks of work to waste. I'm sorry 'bout that. I'll post if and when I can. Sorry!**

**Luna**


	3. Chapter 3Lighting and Energy

**Yay! Internet connection! I'm on the west coast (not saying where, though) and since I'm from the east coast, I'm somewhat jetlagged. I woke up at six thirty (west coast time) and I managed to hijack my mom's latop, type this up and now, I'm posting it!**

**I got a complaint (or comment) about the "No Faxness" of this story. Well, I don't do romance so well. I do more backstories and hyothetical futures. But there's an explanation here about why that is. It's towards the bottom, but it won't make sense unless you read all of it.**

Angel POV

"Did we really have to do that, Ange?" Gazzy looked a bit depressed at tranquilizing Di.

"How else would we get her to HQ, short of taking a boat?" We'd been planning to get Di to join our team. Her sense of prophecy would come in handy, and she had a lot of experience in battle. She was my new older sister, and I wasn't going to lose her like I lost Max.

"She would have come with us willingly. We didn't have to kidnap her!" Nudge protested.

"I'm not losing her. She's coming with us if I have to carry her myself." To prove my point, I grabbed Di's hand and started to lift her up into the air. After a second's hesitation, Nudge grabbed Di's other hand and helped me support her weight. We were fine for about three hours, until Di came to. She saw where we were, and started thrashing and screaming, and basically being terrified. Nudge accidentally let go of her when Di kicked her, hard, and I couldn't support her weight. She fell, plummeting through the clouds like a stone.

Gazzy and I dove after her. I thought she'd hit the water and I'd have to dive in and get her, but she slowed and started glowing blue, just a bit. I thought it was the reflection of the ocean, but Total (who was in my backpack, where else?) insisted that Di had some kind of power. We caught her with a few feet to spare and flew back up to where Nudge was.

Di was a pale white, her eyes were shut tight as she murmured what seemed to be a prayer.

"Di, you okay?" I asked, worried for my sister.

"No…heights…no…tranquilizer…"she whispered. "God, save me…from this…madwoman." Gazzy laughed at that.

We landed soon after. Nudge, Gazzy and I landed neatly. Di kinda fell over and lay in a crumpled little heap, gasping. I guess she really doesn't like heights.

"Okay, tell me where we're going and I'll get there by land or by sea or by airplane, like decent people." She gasped. "I can't take any more flying and I hate tranquilizers."

"We're going to Colorado. The E-shaped house. We rebuilt it." I told her. Di stood up, a bit shakily.

"I'll meet you there. It'll take me about three days, but I'll manage."

"I'm going with you." I seized her arm. "You're my sister, and I'll help you through the heights."

"Then I hope you don't suffer from claustrophobia." I blinked. No small spaces for me, thank you. Subs are okay, but she's talking car and airplane. Not for me.

"Ange, I'm pretty sure she can manage. We'll just meet her there." Nudge pointed out.

"And besides, we gotta warn F-Zade and Iggy." Gazzy pointed out.

"Fine." I caved. "But if you're not there in seventy-two hours, I'm coming to find you. And Total's gotta go with you too." I carefully put Total and his backpack into Di's hands. "See ya soon, Di!" Then Gazzy, Nudge and I took to the skies, leaving Di behind.

Di POV

Oh, it was terrifyingly beautiful up in the sky. The sky is my home, I'm realizing that, but underwater is where I'm most comfortable. So basically, I'm torn between two opposite environments.

Once Angel, Nudge and Gazzy were out of hearing and sight, I knelt next to Total and said, "Hey, buddy. Remember me?" I asked softly. "It's me, Max." Total perked right up.

"Max? I gotta tell Angel!"

"No! You can't! I'm only telling you because I'm going to try to fly. And you'll have to bear with me-I haven't flown in years." I buttoned my denim jacket and shouldered Total's backpack.

"Ready, buddy?"

"If you fall, will we go splat?" he asked nervously.

"No, my force fields will stop that." I told him.

"How does that work?"

"Think of falling from a diving board into a pool of cornstarch and water. It'll support your weight and break your fall, but then envelop you." Total gulped. "Don't worry. You can breathe. It does feel a bit funny, but a lot better than falling and breaking all of your bones." He sighed.

I started running, and snapping out my wings. I'd kept slits in the back of my clothes, usually disguised by a fold or decoration. That way, if I had to fly for some reason, I could. I hoped I hadn't forgotten how to fly-it's been a good five years since I last flew.

"Hey, Total, don't you know how to fly?" I asked.

"Yeah…"

"Then why am I carrying you?"

"'Cause I'm special." Then he started rambling on about his latest issue of "Wine Spectator Magazine." Honestly, I didn't care.

We flew to about Brazil, where we stopped and said Hi to Dag. He blinked, then said, "Hi. Bye," and went back to his work. Then we flew a bit farther, to Central America, were we collapsed for the night. I got a hotel room and we ordered room service to eat. The next morning, we were off again. I landed in Arizona, and took a bus from there. When we reached the E-house, I was mobbed by a one-bird-girl welcoming committee. Angel didn't look like she was going to let go of my hand anytime soon.

"Okay, well you know Nudge and Gazzy and me, but you don't know Zade or Iggy."

"I thought the flock was Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel, in that order." I commented. I knew full well what had happened, but I had to act like a normal person, or Angel would be all over me for knowing stuff that I shouldn't know.

"Well, Max, she, um, well I told you already, she kinda died. She threw herself off a cliff and didn't unfurl her wings so she went splat. When Max, you know, Fang changed his name to something that didn't remind him of her. Hence, the name Zade." I was tugged deeper into the house until I was in the kitchen, Angel still babbling on about name changes and whatnot.

"So this is Zade. Zade, this is Edirjya Mumixam, but call her Di." I held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you." he shook my hand briefly and then returned to his laptop.

"Sorry about that." Angel whispered as she dragged me away. "Zade's working on hacking Itex again. Are you any good with computers?"

"Somewhat." I replied.

"Oh, good. Maybe you can get in. I think Zade likes you, though. He shook your hand and almost smiled." I had read his eyes, and so I knew that was true. I could still read my flock's emotions like a book, and they didn't know who I was, so they didn't think they could, so they didn't try. If they had tried, they would have already discovered that I was Max. Or had been Max. While I thought about that (Angel couldn't read me since I had my Di mind blocks up), Angel pulled me out onto the porch.

"IGGY!" she yelled suddenly. "COME MEET DI!" I ducked as someone swooped over my head, then landed gracefully in front of us.

"Iggy, this is Edirjya Mumixam. Di, Iggy." He held out his hand and I shook it.

Regognition flashed across his face for a split second, then was gone as he said, "Nice to meet you, Di. Ange, what does she look like?"

"Oh, Di, I forgot to tell you, Iggy's blind."

"I know that, Angel. I was fourteen when they were fourteen. I followed the story." I didn't say I'd actually been there.

"Okay. Um, Iggy, she's about 5'11", long black hair in a braid, black eyes flecked with silvery-blue and brown, pale skin, um, she's got a scar behind her right ear in the shape of a crescent, um, on her lower back, there's a tattoo of six silver hearts, connected by tiny stars. She's wearing a dark blue long-sleeved top with a silver butterfly on the front, worn jeans, old denim jacket that matches the jeans and combat boots with dark blue laces. She's got blue wire glasses and silver earrings in the shape of hearts. Her earrings match a necklace, which seems to match her tattoo too." I forgot to tell you, I have blank glasses. I have perfect-or actually, more-than-perfect vision, so I wear blank glasses, or just plain glass in a frame. They don't think I'd need glasses.

"Okay. Got it." Iggy nodded, then launched back up into the sky, a thoughtful expression on his face. I hoped he hadn't recognized my touch as Max's. He used to be able to tell us apart by just touching our skin or feathers. He would probably be the one I would have to watch out for the most. Well, him and Angel. But I could block my mind so she couldn't read I. I couldn't change my skin.

That night my stuff arrived by Fed-Ex truck. Molly had packed it and sent it along. Surprise, surprise, I got put into Max's old room. Out of the whole house, Max's room had survived and they'd left it alone. It was awfully sad, being in my old home, my old room, with my family changed so much. I put my bags down on the floor and grabbed my guitar. I sat on the window seat and strummed lightly, tuning it.

I was working on a song when Iggy burst in.

"I know who you are," he practically snarled. "You're Max." Angel, who had been passing by, stopped and stared.

Angel POV

I was pacing in the hall, pretending to be busy, listening to Di play her guitar. She's really good. Suddenly, Iggy marched into Di's room and snarled that he knew that she was Max.

Zade poked his head out of his room across the hall and stared impassively. For him, that's slack-jawed amazement. Nudge and Gazzy…well, I don't know where they were. I do know they had Total with them, though. I think they were...watching a movie? I'm not realy sure.

"That's ridiculous." She laughed. "If I'm Max, how come I don't have wings? Why don't I look like her? Why aren't I a mutant like her?"

"I don't know. But you're Max!" he snarled. Wow, he sounds a lot like Max did when she was REALLY, REALLY mad.

"Did you consider that Max might have had a sister? A twin?" my eyes grew wider, and I saw Zade's jaw drop momentarily before he shut it again.

"Max didn't have a twin."

"That's what she told everyone. That's what I told everyone. I'm not Max. I'm a scientist who lives on a submarine and was hijacked by three bird-kids and a dog. Max's biggest fear was scientists and claustrophobic spaces, like subs, and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have had to kidnap her. I think you may have lost it. Unless you never had it, in which case, you should probably start looking for it."

"Huh?"

"Your mind, idiot. Go find it." Di tried to shove him out of the room. He pushed back.

"I saw your name on your luggage tags. E-D-I-R-J-Y-A M-U-M-I-X-A-M." Iggy spelled out her name. "If you flip the letters, what do you get?"

"Um, you're blind. How did you see my luggage tags?"

"I can see stuff on white." He glared, which is very creepy in a blind person. "Your name backwards spelled M-A-X-I-M-U-M A-Y-J R-I-D-E."

Di shrugged. "So?"

"Max's full name was Maximum Ayja Ride."

"So? Wacky coincidence. She was my twin. Maybe we planned to have opposite names."

"So you knew her?"

"Well, yeah. We shared a room for the first two years of our lives. Then I got to watch you lot grow up in crates because Max decided to try to kill a whitecoat."

"So you lived in a room while Max was in a cage?"

"Um, no. I was released into the world because I was considered useless. I got a power Max was supposed to get. She wasn't supposed to be a twin." I blinked. Whoa. Max had a twin.

"What power did you get?" I spoke up. Di grinned wickedly.

"This." She said, holding her right hand in front of her, palm facing Iggy. Her left thumb and middle finger formed a circle and a blue glow shimmered there. Her right palm started glowing and she sent a wave of blue energy towards Iggy. The blue energy wrapped around him in a globe cage.

"That's what I can do." She pushed the giant globe out the door. Iggy was whacking it and yelling, but no noise came out. She turned to go back into Max's room.

"Wait, aren't you going to let him out?" I asked.

"Maybe later, if he's nice. Oh, and explosives won't work. Nothing can get through my shields. And nothing withstands my energy blasts. Good luck getting him out of there." She shut the door.

Holy crud.

A serious understatement.

Di POV

Dang. I totally blew that. I told them I was Max's twin. In essence, I am.

I closed my eyes and started to shudder. A faint ghost of Max appeared next to me. I looked at her, then looked at me in the mirror.

_"It's so good to be home. Aren't you happy, Di?"_ Max hugged me. "_You're finally being accepted as Di, not Max. They're liking you for who you want to be."_

"But I'm lying to them."

_"And yet, you're free."_

"No, I'm not, Max. What should I do?"

_"I'd tell them the truth. Don't they deserve to know?"_

"If I tell them, I'd have to leave, and then I'd be taking myself away from them after losing me."

"_So you still do care about them, don't you?"_

"I have to! I can't help it. You're still part of me, you know?"

_"I do know. And you may want to let Iggy out."_

"Fine. But you AND Iggy owe me, big time."

_"That's what I thought you'd say. Bye, Di!"_ I started to shake again, and Max vanished into me. I opened the door. It had been a few hours, from the looks of it. My conversations with Max last a long time. I dissolved the shield, then ran. Fast. If I wasn't out of range, I'd probably be in a lot of trouble.

I leapt onto the front porch. I climbed into a tree, and sent an energy wave to collect my guitar and sheet music.

_"The whisper of a silver wind_

_Deep between the trees,_

_A simple song, from the world_

_Soar beneath the seas_

_A beautiful diamond,_

_Shining bright,_

_Delicate butterfly,_

_Dancing light_

_I know of the_

_Wonders of being me_

_On demon's wings_

_forever dream_

_All I wanna be,_

_Is me, forever free_

_All I wanna do,_

_Is be with you,_

_All I know is right_

_Might be shining bright_

_But what I know is wrong_

_Sings of Earth in song_

_Loose your grip on sanity_

_Take the leap; come with me_

_We'll soar, We'll soar_

_You'll join and see_

_All I wanna be,_

_Is me, forever free_

_All I wanna do,_

_Is be with you,_

_All I need to know,_

_I'll find it when I go,_

_All I need is you,_

_I need you through and through_

_All I wanna be,_

_Is me, forever free,_

_All I wanna do,_

_Is be with you._

_Be with you._

_Be with you."_

I heard someone approaching me from behind. I kept playing, kept strumming, blissfully enjoying the silence and the sunset until they landed next to me.

"I know you're there." I called, still playing. "It's kinda hard to hide from me. I've got pretty good hearing. Vision, not so much, but hearing, definitely."

It was Ella.

"That's a really nice song." I smiled at her.

"Thanks, kiddo."

"Did you write it for someone?" Ooh, nerve spot! Bad idea to ask me that, Ella. Really bad idea.

"I wrote that ages and ages ago. There was another part, but I don't sing it anymore. It was a duet."

"Really? Who'd you write it for?"

"Ah, but that's personal. I can't tell."

"Just a name?"

"His name was Nick." I surrendered a bit. Not everything. But a bit. "He meant a lot to me. I grew up with him, and, well, everyone thought we would end up together. But about the time Max died, I moved on to my sub, and…well, you know the way it goes. I lost all contact with him. His phone number changed, and I don't even have his e-mail."

"What was he like?"

"Well, he was a lot like your Zade, actually. But he had lighter eyes and talked more. We knew each other so well, we didn't have to speak to communicate. I knew if he was hurt, even if I was a hundred miles away. I miss him a lot."

"Were you in love with him?"

"I honestly don't know, Ella. We were more like siblings, I thought, so I couldn't be in love with him. But on the other hand we were like one being, such perfect partners, and I loved him so much. My right hand man. We teased each other mercilessly, but if someone else hurt the other, we'd fight for our best friend, even if they were wrong. We argued, but we couldn't get along without another. Like missing a limb, I guess. Hard to deal with, but manageable."

"Why didn't you try to track Nick down?"

"You know my feelings with the future?" Ella nodded. "I actually get visions, when I try. I saw what was going to happen, and I knew that if I hung around, I'd get him killed with my power. I also knew that even if I didn't kill him by mistake, he wouldn't end up with me. He was destined for someone else." And there I was, telling the truth. If you haven't figured out what I meant, go back, and read it carefully. You should understand by now.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It was seven years ago. I've gotten over it."

"Can you tell what's going to happen in your future?"

"No. I can tell anyone what will happen to them, I just can't figure out my own. I know what will happen, but it's like a puzzle, one of those million piece ones, but chunks are missing and I can't figure out what the picture means."

"Wow. Do you know what will happen to me?" I closed my eyes and concentrated. I sank into my power, deep blue swirls tinged with gold. I felt myself move my hand to touch Ella, but then a burst of power overwhelmed me, and I was lost in my vision.

I screamed. I know I did. I was a waking dead. This was so painful, so utterly inhumane, that I couldn't even think. My mind was a muddle and I was screaming bloody murder. I've said before that you don't know when someone's screaming bloody murder until you hear bloody murder, but this was bloody murder.

Finally, I was able to open my eyes.

"What happened, Di?" Ella asked timidly. I guess I scared her and Angel, who had snuck up and was sitting in the tree behind us.

"I saw the future. And believe me, it could be prettier. But it wasn't your future. Yours is free and clear. I saw…mine. I'm going to die."

Angel POV

Di? Die? No, no, no, there has to be a mistake. Di can't die. Di can't leave me. Di has to stay. Di can't die. She just can't. There has to be a mistake.

Di can't die. She just can't.

"I'm going to die, Ella. I should go before I hurt you by leaving in the way Max did." Di clambered down from the tree and ran into the house.

Di POV

Once inside, I blocked my door with energy blocks (manipulating energy is cool and very, very useful) and started throwing only the stuff I needed into my backpack. I packed it neatly and tightly. I made sure to leave my diary, unlocked, and my laptop, also unlocked. I made a copy of my diary with my energy and shoved it in my bag. Now Angel and Ella were pounding on the door. The others were asking what was wrong.

I dropped my blocks and clambered onto the windowsill. Just as the door burst open, I leapt and snapped out my wings, soaring beautifully. Somehow, when I dyed my hair black, my wings dyed with my hair. They were now as black as the night, and they couldn't see how I flew. I was dressed in black, my bag was black, and the only thing they could possible see of me was my shimmering tattoo on my back.

I heard a shout and someone was streaking after me. I poured on the speed and raced outta there. Tears fell softly to the ground below. Rain started to fall as I pushed myself farther and faster. Lightning began to strike, thunder echoed.

I wasn't going to hurt them again. I wasn't going to kill myself. I wasn't going to die. I just had to leave them to let them survive. A lightning strike, a beautiful and precious gift, hit me hard, knocking me from the sky to the ground in a crumpled heap. I barely had the sense to register where I was before I drifted into unconsciousness for the third time in one week.

When I stirred from my sleep, someone was sitting next to me.

"That was very, very stupid." Did I know them? "You could've killed yourself, and that would have been very, very bad." No, I was sure I didn't know them. I'd remember that tone.

"Wha…?" I asked, my head spinning. I couldn't remember anything. Then everything flooded back to me.

Lightning.

Flying.

Angel.

Nick.

Fang/Zade.

Antarctica.

Submarines.

I remembered everything.

Crud. I remembered everything.

I jumped to the feet and I would have launched into the air if someone hadn't grabbed my waist and pulled me back down.

"You're not going anywhere. Not until that storm stops. If you get hit by lightning again, it won't be my fault." Well, SOMEONE had become a chatterbox.

"Fine. You can let go of my waist now." He did.

"You're Max, aren't you? When Iggy said it, I didn't believe it, but only Max would do that."

"No, I'm Max's twin sister. Why can't you people get I straight? What is so hard to grasp about Max having a twin sister or me being said twin sister?"

"Um…"

"I'm not Max. I deny being Max."

"But you didn't deny ever being Max previously."

"Why would I need to do that?"

"Because. You used to be Max, but you decided that you weren't Max anymore." Dang. He knew me well.

Either that, or he read my diary. I'm just throwing out options, here.

**Thanks for bearing with me here, folks. I'm sorry, but this will probably be the last chapter for the next two weeks. Since I'm moving, I'll do what I can, but I do have to pack my house and I may not have internet access...so, well, this may be goodbye for a while!**

**Luna**


	4. Chapter 4 Letters and a Tape Recorder

**Sorry that it's taken me so long to add a chapter, and now it's so short, but I think this really is the best of what I can offer right now. I'm sorry, it's a cliffie, and I'm sorry, it's immensely short, but this is the best...for right now. A longer chapter will be up, sometime soon...**

I swore violently.

"You have five seconds to close your eyes and let me leave before I knock you out."

"Tsk, tsk, swearing." He said in my voice, eyes closed. "Old Max never would've done that."

"Because I'm not Max," I snarled, and leapt up into the air, not caring if lightning hit me again. I wanted it to strike me again, so I could feel its intense beauty. We were both energy beings-we got along well.

A hesitant tendril of liquid energy brushed against me, and my hair stood on end, but I continued flying, savoring this feeling of electricity flowing through my veins. Thunder echoed, and I held out my hand, gathering the lightning into it. A flick of my fingers later, and miniature lightning bolts struck the ground.

I wove and soared through the clouds. This was where I belonged, once and for all. I belonged in the storm, the immense power, the dangerous beauty…

Now that I think about it, the storm is exactly what my old life was like. We were powerful, fighting something stronger, and we always overcame. We were delicate compared to them, fast and beautiful, graceful even as we took them apart. Sometime, we were gentle rain, helping, but other times, we were hurricanes, dragging everything apart and destroying it…

I closed my eyes and shot straight up, lighting flooding my body, breaking through the thunderheads. I flew higher and higher, until I'd reached a whole new level, a level where no one, not even my flock, had been. It was above the storm, calm and peaceful. It was peaceful, and still the lightning flowed. But I let the lightning drip off of me, falling back to its element, letting me relax in mine. I used my energy to hold me up without my wings, and I rested there for hours, or maybe minutes-time flew in an odd way here, speeding up, slowing down. Then I dropped my energy, closed my wings, and let myself fall.

Molly POV

I knocked at the door of the house where Di had gone. Di and I had developed a kind of bond, and I knew when she needed me around. The door was opened by a boy, Iggy, I guess.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"I'm here-about Di." His eyes dropped and he started to close the door. "And Max." He let me in.

"So you're totally normal, but you know about Max and Di? And their wings?" the sixteen-year old, Angel, asked.

"Yeah. I found out by accident, and I've kept the secret ever since. Di is as much of a sister to me as Lissa. I miss both of them right now."

"So why do you need to talk to us?"

"This." I set a silver tape player on the table. "This is why."

Angel POV

"So you came all this way, because of a tape recorder?" I asked.

"No. I came all this was because of whats on it." Molly pressed play.

"I wish I could fly,

In the sapphire sky,

Like the birds of old,

Spread my wings of shining gold,

And touch the sky so blue

A beautiful sight, brave and true,

Touching the sky so close to you,

Dipping and swirling in the amber light

Finding the daylight so bright

Head in the clouds, feet in the sea,

A freedom, a generosity

A simple life is mine.

But under the sea

Is where I'll be

Now, forever true

Ocean blue and peaceful through

My home beneath the deep blue waves

My home where I stay.

Diving and swirling and stroking home,

My home the place where'er I roam

And I can be

So free

I'm home, home.

Home.

Welcome home."

_"You miss 'em, Di?" _Molly asked, on the tape.

_"I'll always miss them. They were my family. But I can't change what I've done. Even if I told them, I don't think they'd accept me back." _Di whispered. She didn't seem to notice how quiet her voice was. I heard a delicate strum of a guitar in the background. It seemed that Di was playing with chords, creating a tune.

_"So you don't the flock would forgive you, their leader?"_

_"I ran away, and let's face it; I ditched them because I was scared. I was supposed to be the fearless one."_

_"But you're not perfect, Di."_

_"No one is. But I had to come close for them. I mean, I was their mom, their sister, their leader, and basically I was responsible for their lives and what happened to them. It was too much."_ Max felt she had to do that, so she left because it was too much.

_"I think you should go back. I mean, three of them are here now. You could tell them. Jane knows, I think. She just doesn't say anything out of respect for you."_ No, Jane didn't know. But she did think something about Di admitting something.

_"I'm not going back, Molly. I'm not Max anymore. I don't think I ever was, really. Di was always below the surface. I'm more comfortable as Di. Molls, you wanna wake up Mark and Ricky to practice the quartet?"_

_"Nah. It'd be too late. They just got off their shift. You should be asleep, missy."_

_"I always take the double shift when Jane can't. She needs sleep more than me, since she's so worried about, well, you know."_

_"We can wake one of the newcomers."_

_"Not happening. I know them-the only way to wake any of them up is with a blaring siren."_

"I step and find

My wings to fly,

Soaring through the blue

I reach and try

To kiss the sky

Flying straight to you

Flying fast is trying hard,

An ice-cold sliver and icy shard

So hard to fly without my wings

So I raise my voice and sing

I'll catch my breath

And stop to rest

Flying through and through

To find my way that's true.

If I can spread my wings of gold,

Swoop and soar, like birds of old,

I'd be forever free,

In the sky, just me!

Unfurl your wings and touch the sky

Lift your voice and fly!

Lift your voice and fly.

Fly, Fly, Fly,

Lift your voice and fly."

_"I've never heard that one. Is it new?"_

_"No. I've always known this one. I wrote it back when I was still new on the sub. I was reflecting on it, and I decided to write the song about flying." _" This message ended with a click. Molly rewound it some more, and played something else.

" "_Di, no, stop! Don't do it, Di! DI!"_

_"It hurts too much, Molly, I have to, I have to!"_

_"Di, put the knife down. Cutting off your wings won't help you any."_ Max was going to cut off her wings!

_"I just want them gone! They remind me too much of them!"_

_"You wanted a reminder of them-that's why you check that mark on your back every day!"_

_"NO! IT HURTS TOO MUCH TO REMEMBER!"_ I heard Di sob, tears falling with a barely audible splash. Molly shut off the tape recorder.

Molly POV

I played two of my recordings, and I watched as their faces went from hostile to shocked.

"I'm sorry. I had to. Di told me that if you ever found her, I was supposed to come and help you understand." I reached into my bag and pulled out six letters in blue envelopes. "She wrote each of you a letter. I can only give them to you, one at a time, and if you share them with anyone else before finishing it, it will explode. If a letter explodes, I can't give you the last piece of the puzzle. Angel, you're first."

Angel POV

I slowly opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Angel,_

_I really miss you and the flock. I hope you're doing okay and realize that I had to leave. It was to keep you safe. I was too stressed to make good decisions, so I had to leave. If I hadn't, I probably would have killed you inadvertently, not making good decisions._

_My power with energy is increasing, and I'm scared I'll lose control. I don't want to kill you by mistake._

_Fang will be a good leader-he knows what to do. Another reason I left? I got a new gift. I can see the future. I know what happens._

_I know when I'll die, I know when you'll die. But the big thing? I know that me and Fang won't happen, since he'll die. But he'll only die if I stay. You've heard the saying, "If you love something, you'll let it go. If it comes back, it's yours." Well, I love you all, so I'm letting you go. If you love me, you'll let me go. If I come back, I'm yours._

_I know, the world is shattering. The great Maximum Ride is admitting that she's not strong enough, that she's scared. But the truth is, I've always been scared. Just realize this-I'm not leaving because I hate you, I'm leaving because I love you._

_Don't try to find me. If you do, you'll die with me too._

_I love you. Take care._

_Max_

A tear leaked out of my eye, and I looked up as the rest of the flock stared at me. I was crying, really truly crying, and for once, I didn't care. Molly handed the next letter to Gazzy.


	5. Chapter 5 Words of Power

**Wow...Thanks for the positive support! Here's the next chapter of "Max, Dead or Alive, Bird-girl or...Human?" I'm considering a new title, but I have no idea what to call it...Did anyone guess who the person in the last chapter was?**

**I don't own...sadly.**

**Love, Luna!**

Max POV

I fell through the clouds, gathering speed. Maybe I didn't want to save myself. Only a few feet from the ground, I unfurled my wings and rocketed back up to the clouds. I flew fast and far, the lightning clinging to me, laughing merrily with me, rain dripping from me, mingling with salty tears, but creating such a balance. I truly was Edirjya. Dirjya meant balance, but more specifically, pain and euphoria, tears and laughter. I was the balance between old me and new me now, I was no longer Max or Di, but some being in between. I no longer cared if I lived or died, just that I could fly forever, with my true friend, lightning.

Molly POV

I watched as tears fell from Angel's eyes. Reluctantly, I handed the next letter to the next oldest. Gazzy.

Gazzy POV

_Dear Gazzy,_

_Oh, my strong little trooper. This is hard for you, isn't it? Finding me, then losing me all over again. I'm sorry, but this is the way it has to be. My gift with the future-I can see what happens. If I stayed, you all would have died. It's better for you to know that I'm alive, but just not there. If I can overcome my power, I'll come back._

_There's a saying. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Find alliances. I'm giving this to you for a reason. The reason why? Well, when you find them, you'll find your answer._

_I should tell you why I left. I left…because I know what happens, like I told you. I know when you'll die, and, well, I told you that I left to save your lives. But…the truth is…I left, because I was terrified. I was scared that you'd want the old Max back, the kick-butt energetic, hero Max. But I'm not anymore. I'll come back when I'm ready._

_I love you so much. Take care._

_Max_

Just like that, I was crying with Angel.

Molly POV

The boy started crying. With a whispered prayer, I handed the next letter to the dark-skinned girl. This one had a CD in it. She carefully opened it and began to read. As she did, a tear splashed onto the words.

Nudge's POV

_Nudge;_

_I miss you so much-and I know it'll be hard on you, being the oldest girl in the flock. I'm sorry I had to leave, but there was so much that I had to do, so much that I couldn't risk your lives with. You're just too important to me. I have a new power, seeing the future, and…if I had stayed, you all would have died. And so I left, hoping that I could avoid that future, hoping to protect you. I guess I'm still the same; looking out for my flock like always._

_Nudge, I've always loved you. I'm not leaving because of you, but I'm leaving because of me. I also have one other thing for you. Play the CD when you get time. It has a message for you. And I've given everyone else a saying. Yours is, "You need never unsay what you never said in the first place." Discretion is what I leave you with. Speak on, but speak wisely._

_I love you, sweetie. I always have._

_Max_

Like Angel and Gazzy before me, I was crying by the end of the letter. I raced into my room and played the CD. A beautiful song played. I won't tell you the lyrics-they're too personal-but they made me feel like Max was still there.

Molly POV

After Nudge left, I handed the next letter to Ella, hoping and praying that this one wouldn't hurt as much.

Ella POV

_Dear Ella,_

_I have so much to tell you, but so little space. You know about the wings, you know about the powers, but you don't know about the cat and mouse game I've been playing for so long. I can't tell you much, but I'll tell you what I can._

_I've been the cat, seeking to fix what I can, and the mouse is elusive, destructive and damaging. I left YOU so you wouldn't be hurt by the mouse. You meant too much to me, my first blood family, my first friend who wasn't a mutant. You were my first human other than evil people who I'd met, you meant so much. You let me in when I was shot, and you wanted me to stay. I'm grateful for that, and I just wanted to let you know that. Undoubtedly, you think I hated you because I'd run away from you._

_My blessings with Iggy. You and him…are as meant to be as the moon and the stars. _

_My saying for you, is this. "Physical wounds come and go. But emotional and mental wounds scar for life." I hope you'll forgive me. And there's more to what I've told you than you think._

_Love,_

_Max_

_PS: Iggy may need some help with his letter. Read it to him, please. Thank you._

I burst into tears, but then dried them off, remembering what Max had told me to do.

Molly POV

After Ella started crying, I hesitated.

"Do you want me to give Iggy his letter now? If you want me to wait, I will." I asked Ella. "Max said you would read his aloud, unless his vision has returned…" Ella nodded, and took Iggy's letter, murmuring the words to him. While she did so, I turned to Fang.

"I'm sorry. There wasn't a letter for you."

Angel POV

Max didn't write a letter for Fang?

Molly POV

"What?" Angel asked quietly.

"Max didn't write him a letter. I don't know why, but she left me this for all of you." Reaching into my bag, I pulled out a silver CD. In Max's loopy handwriting, it read, "Edjirya Mumixam, Giaf Nem." I handed it to him.

"Di said to show it to everyone." He slid it into the DVD player and snapped off the lights.


	6. Chapter 6 Xeti and the DVD

**Again, short, suspensful chapter...But this one's really worth it...and I'm pretty sure it's not what you'd expect...**

**I don't own Max, Itex or any of the main characters. I DO own Molly and Xeti. But that's about it...**

Angel POV

The DVD started to play. Max, new Max, appeared on the screen. She could have recorded this yesterday or a year ago. We couldn't tell.

"Hey, Flock, Fang, Iggy, Ella, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Total, and Molly, if you're there, it's me, Max. Obviously. If you're watching this, I have a challenge for you. I've got a couple secrets to tell, and they're not very pretty. There's this company, called Xeti. You need to help them. They're focused on fixing the mistakes that Itex made, reversing the genetic damage. The three heads are Marianna Janssen, Katrina ter Borcht, and Analisse ter Borcht. You know two of them very well, but the third head, Marianna, you'll have to locate and meet. I won't tell you who Katrina and Analisse are-you'll have to figure that out yourself. But, trust me, one of them SHOULD be there with you. If she's not, I will personally kick her butt from here to high heaven. And no, that isn't an empty threat. But don't tell them unless they guess. It's part of this, and telling them would make it too easy.

"I've kept you out of the loop so you won't dig deep into the secrets of Xeti. We can't handle you in the works, because the process is very delicate, and if you decided to mess with it, the relocation of ex-mutants all over the world would be at stake. I need you-all seven of you-to listen to Molly. She'll explain your mission further. But this is what I need you to do.

"Itex is back. And this time-they're stronger than ever. And their main targets-myself, you seven, and the three heads of Xeti. You'll have to fight hard. You'll have to be stronger than before. And this time-you'll have to do it without me.

"I'm deeply buried in the work of Xeti, and finding me will be hard-the headquarters moves almost daily. I will keep in contact, and I will give you updates. Good luck, Flock. I'll see you soon."

The film ended. We started to get up, but Molly hushed up. "Three, two, one." Molly murmered, and then the video switched back on.

"I might have forgotten to mention the NTs sent to kill you. Their only weakness that we can tell is their upper neck area…and their…um…ANALISSE! YOU'RE TELLING THEM!" Another girl who happened to look a LOT like Lissa from Virginia, only more grown up, walked into the camera's view frame.

"Their private areas." She had a strong accent, unplaceable, but there. I guess that's NOT Lissa, then.

"Yeah, that. Okay, that should be it, right, Analisse?"

"Um, think so."

"Adios, flock. See ya soon."

**I don't know what the reaction to this will be, but I hope it's good!**


	7. Chapter 7Welcome to HQ

**Another short chapter! Maybe I'll just do short chapters from now on...**

**Since I'm a girl, and not a male named James Patterson, I think you know that I don't own. And besides, If I was a guy, I wouldn't write about Max kissing. I mean, a fifty year old guy writing about a fourteen (maybe fifteen) year old girl getting her first kiss is just a bit CREEPY.**

Molly POV

The movie ended. I braced myself for the flood of questions about to come. But they didn't come. I just found them staring at me.

"Well, did you understand? If not, I can set up a satellite uplink with Analisse…" They shook their heads no.

"No to the understanding, or no to the uplink?"

"Uplink." Angel said.

"All right. Then I have to tell you about your mission. It will be hard. It will be nearly impossible. And you won't have your leader. I was unsure that we should choose you, but Analisse was VERY adamant that you seven are the best for it. You will be working with me, and your boss will be Analisse, who is often advised by Max. None of our higher ups are in the same place, so the likelihood that you see Max will be very, very slim. If you want to back out now, we understand. But if you must, back out now. If you back out later, we will have to take you to Xeti headquarters and wipe your memory of all of this. Then you will have your non-human DNA removed and you will be given a normal life, just like the rest of the Xeti relocatees." Angel raised her hand.

"Are you Katrina?"

"No, sweetie. I'm not Katrina. She was supposed to be here, but I know that Max is hunting her down right now, kicking her behind. But, in her defense, it wasn't her fault. She had a much more pressing situation. The NTs are seriously bad. Nothing like you've every fought before. She was out, with a search party, trying to hunt them down. So, you seven ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"This." I used the teleport remote to get us to the training grounds. "Welcome to the level 6 training grounds. You will need the skills learnt here to get through. But first-we've got a debriefing scheduled. MARK!" I yelled. "GIRA! COME ON, LET'S GO!" Two of the people on the courts trotted over.

"Oh, um, hey, Molly, what are they doing here? Max said they weren't allowed here yet!"

"Max got overridden. Analisse's orders specifically." I sighed. "And Mark, that's not very nice. If I see you doing it again, you WILL be in SO much trouble, you won't even have a chance to blink." Then I stalked off without another word.

Girasol POV

Ooh, Mart got BUSTED.

"That's what you get for stealing the last cookies at dinner. You know exactly how Molly and Max react to that. And me. And Katrina. And Analisse. And Marianna. Basically, all of the higher ups. And heaven knows the second we put Max in a kitchen…we'd have so many cookies, it wouldn't be funny!"

"Max…can cook?!" one of the boys exclaimed. He was the second oldest, I guess, blonde hair, blind, etcetera.

"Yup. And she's REALLY good, too. I mean, hello, how many flying bird-girls do you know that can whip up a mean batch of crème brulee? And she makes the BEST chocolate chip cookies ever. Dr. M can't match them, believe me, she's tried!" Mark added.

"Max. Cooking. In a kitchen. By herself." The boy, Iggy, I guess, said. "And she didn't blow anything up. At all?" I was starting to get confused.

"Maybe we're not talking about the same Max. Maximum Ride, ran away from the flock because she was terrified, powers are speed, energy and future reading?"

"That's the same Max. Only…our Max can't cook."

Angel POV

"That's the same Max. Only…our Max can't cook…" Oh, she couldn't. At ALL. Every time she tried, something really got damaged. Or blown up. Or something.

"Well, whatever, you can ask her yourself later. Right now, we gotta get you to the debriefing room." Gira grabbed my arm and Gazzy's arm and started dragging us out of the courtyard.

"MOVE IT OR LOSE IT!" she roared. I guess you obey her here…

Analisse POV

The wall screen in front of me flickered to life. Eleven people sat there, awaiting me.

"Welcome. I am Analisse ter Borcht. First of all, welcome to our new members, Fang, Iggy, Ella, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and Total. Welcome to our old members, Mart Billings, Girasol de los Reyes, Thomas Cooper, and Molly O'Reilly. Katrina, Marianna and Tonya should be here momentarily…Three more screens blinked on in front of me.

"All right. We can start. We called you here to talk about this…" I pressed a button, and a DVD started.

Max, as in the Max I had seen earlier that day, sat at a desk.

"Alrighty then. Flock, you've gotten to the next step of your mission. I know this request will probably hurt to follow through, both Flock and non. But listen to me when I say this. _Don't come and help me, no matter what I say._ I can't tell you why, but I'm doing this for you. Don't give me ANY help, whatsoever. Flock, good luck. Ana, you know what to do." Max disappeared, once again.

"All right. Molly will give you the coordinates. Here are your teams. Nudge, Angel, Fang, information. Gazzy, Iggy, explosives. Ella, you'll work with Molly here at home base. Total, we're not sure what you can do for this mission. You may have to sit it out. Girasol, Thomas, Mart, Molly, you'll be home base, with Ella. Good luck." I turned off the screen. It was up to them now. And I hoped against hope that they would succeed. Why? Because if they didn't…we would lose Max.


	8. Chapter 8 Welcome to the Fight, Padawan

**Another short chapter! I would've posted yeterday evening, but a reviewer distracted me with the mention of cookies...yum...**

**I should probably thank you guys for reading and reviewing.**

**Kelsey Good (5 time reviewer!)**

**123-Cat-Cat-321 (4 time reviewer!)**

**Stargazer-Look4Me (4 time reviewer!)**

**Toxic Rain42 (3 time reviewer!) (Toxic Rain42 was the one who distracted me with cookies... :) )**

**CloudbzandPiratey-things (2 time reviewer!)**

**Fang's Stalker (2 time reviewer!)**

**LovelyNBlue (2 time reviewer!)**

**Shadowleaf264 (1 time reviewer!) (I still can't believe my own best friend wouldn't read before last night...)**

**MaXiMuMrIDEisThEbeSTboOkeVeR (1 time reviewer!)**

**bookworm3121997 (1 time reviewer!)**

**feathers789 (1 time reviewer!)**

**xoxoxoBethany (1 time reviewer!)**

**haterswannafightme XD (1 time reviewer!)**

**AnimexShadowxFreak (1 time reviewer!)**

**sharlie25 (1 time reviewer!) (my first reviewer on this story!!!)**

*** ** * *** * *** ** ** * * * ** * ** ** **

**Okay, guys, one more thing. I'm going to be leaving on the twelth and coming back on the eighteenth. I won't have computer access, so I won't be able to update. I will try to update when I can. In the meantime, I'm typing and writing chapters as fast as I can. I'll answer any plot questions (except for the almost ineviable "what happens" question. To which I will always reply, "Max will die by a rubber chicken.") or confusion questions, so ask away! Now enjoy!**

Angel POV

After our debriefing, we were sent to a classroom to learn how to defeat the NTs, who, we found out, we scorpion-like creatures with super strength and lion's heads. They were quite creepy, frankly.

"You heard Max. And…Analisse. Either you need brute force or cunning. We believe you have both. But, in order to fight in the way we teach, you need to let go of memories, and focus only on the present. It will be hard, but you can do it."

So two weeks later, we were working hard, and letting Max be forgotten. Because she had forgotten us, we forgot her.

Max POV

"Um, Max, quick question." Melli stated.

"Go 'head." I said cheerfully.

"Why did I wake up at four this morning, tied up in steel-cable rope? Which I am still tied up in, remember?" Melli is my former nemesis. She used to be called Lissa, but now, once she got married to Will, Mart's cousin, she changed her name so it's Melli and Will. So sweet, I know. We're finally best friends. I mean, we know EVERYTHING about each other. I could write a VERY embarrassing biography on her, and, as far as I know, she IS writing a very embarrassing biography on me.

"Okay, two questions, so two reasons. We needed to know how long it would take you to a) notice, which you noticed in…" I checked the stopwatch, "Thirty-two point six minutes, and b) get out of it, which you have yet to do."

"And the other reason?"

"I was bored." We do this stuff to each other all the time. Molly, too. If you didn't know, Molly and Melli are twins. Neat, huh?

"Nice, Max. Real nice." Tonya stood up. "But I've been untied for the past two hours."

"Oh, good." Silence reigned for a few seconds.

"Wanna go grab breakfast?"

"Um…Nah. I already ate."

"Do you wanna come just for the company?"

"Ah, whatever. I'll come."

I never thought I'd see the seven faces I was avoiding in the cafeteria.

Molly POV

After rolling up out of bed and then beating up Mart on the training courts, I was dragged by the Flock, Ella and Gira to the mess hall. Mart got swept up too.

"Hey! Everyone, get in line." They neatly lined up and got their food. We were halfway done with dinner when Max walked in, took one look at us, and walked right out. I didn't say anything, wanting to know if her flock had noticed. Angel probably heard my thoughts because her head snapped up and she stared at me.

"She's here, isn't she?" It was phrased as a question, but it was said as a statement. I was then stared down by five bird kids, a talking dog, and a normal human girl. I sighed.

"She might me. Max 2 is here too. She's on our side. She might be here too." I pushed a lock of hair behind my ear. "I honestly don't know. Max comes here regularly to train, but she never tells us before she does. It could have been her, Max 2, or one of the morphers." I pushed my tray forward, stood up, and collected my stuff. Picking up my tray, I said, "I wouldn't try to find her. Max is…secretive…to say the least. She wouldn't appreciate it."

As I left the table, I heard murmurs.

Max POV

After my flight with lightning, I shoved their faces to the back of my memory. I tossed myself into training. On that first day back, I defeated twenty NTs singlehandedly. Normally, I can only take out five or six, _with help_. Shows to go ya, seeing them made me a) mad, b) confused, c) psyched, and d) completely and totally weirded out. It didn't help that my adrenaline levels soared and my insomnia returned. I thought I had _finally_ gotten over my insomnia. Guess I was wrong. I recorded one last message for them and then took to the skies, searching for the center of the storm.

It wasn't that hard to find.


	9. DISCONTINUATION! READ!

Okay. I gotta say something here. I'm discontinuing Max, Dead or Alive, Bird-girl...or Human?. Why? Well, to put it bluntly, I've gotten a LOT of PMs and reviews telling me it's confusing. I've decided that I need to re-write it. And I'm not posting it under Max, Dead or Alive, Bird-girl...or Human? It'll be titled Commanding Lightning. You'll understand when you read the re-write. I'll post here when I've gotten that up.

I'm sorry, and I know that you liked the story, but I had to fix some problems, since my BETA had some personal problems and is unable to BETA. That's why I'm looking for a new BETA.

Commanding Lightning will be up soon, and I hope you enjoy that more than you enjoyed Max, Dead or Alive, Bird-girl...or Human?!

Thanks for understanding, everyone. And thanks to everyone for reviewing and favoriting!

Luna


	10. Chapter 10 COMMANDING LIGHTNING UP!

Okay, people, Commanding Lightning is up!

Title: Commanding Lightning

Category: Maximum Ride  
Character(s): Max

Words: 1,348  
Genre(s): Adventure/Friendship  
Rating: Rated: T  
Summary: In a futuristic vision, Max learns that she will cause the Flock's  
deaths. In an attempt to prevent it, she attempts suicide...and fails. Three  
years later, she commands a special team for a company called Xeti. When the  
flock joins, all heck turns loose!

URL: .net/s/5228850/1/

For all of you who were disappointed that I ended MDOABGOH? Commanding Lightning should be better...

Love, Luna


End file.
